Shikamaru Kiba FanRequest
by liahjh1289
Summary: Title says it...


Clouds. Why couldn't he be watching clouds? Shikamaru looked up and longed to be on his hill back in the village. Instead he was listening to Kiba complain about how the Cloud village wasn't his concern and that he was not a negotiator but a ninja and should be hunting rouge ninja and being sent on dangerous missions. Shikamaru agreed to an extent, but he still wished that Kiba would be quiet.

Shikamaru saw that it was getting late and spotted a small clearing up ahead. "Let's go ahead and set up camp." He looked to Kiba who was moaning loudly.

"Come on, we can keep going. I don't want to stop yet."

"Kiba, I'm tired and I'm hungry. Let's just set up camp. Besides, even if we kill ourselves running strait there it'll take a week before the meeting even starts."

"Yeah, but if I get there early I can flirt with all the pretty girls!" Kiba laughed.

Shikamaru smiled at the joke. It had been three months since Kiba had told him about his crush on him and they had decided that even though Shikamaru didn't have the same feelings they should remain friends and not let it come between them.

Shikamaru went to get the fire wood and Kiba stayed behind to set up the tents. Shikamaru thought back to when Kiba had told him about his feelings. Shikamaru was not grossed out by it, as others would have been. He was not angry that his friend had been harboring those feelings for him and not telling him. He enjoyed being with Kiba. They talked and watched clouds together. They discussed his troublesome mother and Kiba's troublesome sister. They had become very close after Naruto had left the village and were now nearly as inseparable as Shikamaru and Choji had been for years. Not to say that Choji had been replaced, of course, it was just that Kiba was also there all the time and willing to let him complain and watch clouds. Ever since Kiba told him, and he had said that he didn't feel the same, he had been wondering why. Why not be with Kiba? He was annoying, yes, but he was also a fantastic friend and had a very nice body. Shikamaru blushed lightly at his own thought.

Once he returned to the camp site Kiba cooked their food and Shikamaru lay back to watch the last few clouds before the moon took over the sky.

"Shikamaru, are you okay? You've been really distant since you got back." Kiba was looking down at his friend with a slightly worried look on his face.

Shikamaru smiled. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about when you told me."

Kiba blushed and looked away. He still held the same feelings for Shikamaru, but he couldn't figure out why he would bring that up at a time like this. "What about it?"

"I've been thinking." Kiba returned his gaze to Shikamaru. "I can't think of any reason why we can't date."

"Do you always have to be so up front, Shikamaru?" He could hear the small bit of shaking in his own voice and new that Shikamaru had heard it, too, when he heard him sit up.

"Kiba, I'm serious. If you still want to go out, then I want to, too."

Kiba turned back to Shikamaru. "Really?"

Shikamaru just smiled. He placed his left hand on Kiba's face and pulled him into a kiss. Kiba was surprised, but he was more than willing to take advantage of Shikamaru's temporary insanity. Kiba immediately opened his mouth for Shikamaru's tongue. They explored each other's mouths in detail, covering teeth, the other's tongue, and trying to cover tonsils. The kiss lasted only a few seconds but the heat and passion made it feel like hours.

They pulled apart, breathing hard, but kept their faces as close to one another as possible without kissing again.

"Shikamaru…" Before he could finish he had been pulled into another kiss. Shikamaru pushed Kiba down onto the ground. In the back of Kiba's mind he had two thoughts running over and over again: one, he's not a girl and two, he never knew that Shikamaru could be so aggressive. Shikamaru pulled away and smiled down at Kiba.

"Shikamaru, you've already started, you can't stop now or I'll kick your ass."

Shikamaru laughed. "Yeah, if figured that, but I was wondering if you wanted to go into the tent."

"Hell no. Let's just do it out here." Kiba smirked and pulled Shikamaru down into another kiss. He loved the feel of the other boy's lips against his. He loved the taste of Shikamaru's tongue.

Shikamaru smiled into the kiss. Kiba was so blunt with things that he wanted. Shikamaru began searching Kiba's body with his hands. He felt the boy's body beneath him shutter. They broke the kiss only to remove both their shirts. Shikamaru's lips attached themselves to Kiba's neck while both boys greedily ran their hands over the other's lean, muscular chests and abs. Kiba moaned as Shikamaru began sucking on the spot on his neck where his pulse could be felt. Shikamaru moved further down and licked and sucked on Kiba's left nipple until the other was moaning and squirming. Shikamaru smiled and bit down lightly, making Kiba call out, to leave a good mark before moving to the other.

Kiba had never felt so good. Half of it was the man above him making him moan and beg for more but the other half was who the man was. Shikamaru was actually with him, right now in the moment and having sex. Kiba put his hand in Shikamaru's hair and tried to push the man further down but Shikamaru removed the other's hand and grabbed the other before he could try again. Holding both hands, Shikamaru made his way as slowly as he could manage to Kiba's naval. Once he ran his tongue over it Kiba arched his back to get more of Shikamaru on him. It had felt much better than he had expected. He allowed Shikamaru to continue his painfully slow pace towards his aching erection.

Kiba was set free once Shikamaru needed his pants off and Kiba didn't give him any time to breath. He had all of his clothes gone and Shikamaru's down to his ankles before the boy could blink. He joined Shikamaru on his knees and kissed him as passionately and as hard as he could. They pressed their bodies together, rubbing their groins roughly against the other and moaning loudly.

"Shikamaru," Kiba pleaded, pulling away and hugging tightly to his lover, "I want you, now."

"Lay down, Kiba." He obeyed as Shikamaru removed the rest of his clothing and placed himself between Kiba's legs. He presented Kiba with two fingers and the other immediately began to suck on them. Once they were coated thoroughly Shikamaru intruded with the index finger. Kiba was in no way uncomfortable. He was ready for all of Shikamaru so he urged him to continue. The second finger was entered and the began stretching the young dog ninja and searching for his prostate.

Kiba bucked and moaned. "Fuck, Shikamaru!" He was panting from the simple touch. Shikamaru smirked. He knew exactly where to hit. He placed his member at Kiba's entrance and slowly pushed in. Kiba had underestimated how badly it would hurt, but he knew it would be worth it. Once Shikamaru was fully sheathed he waited for Kiba to adjust to the intrusion. "Move." The simple command was more than enough ot get Shikamaru going. He slowly pulled out until only his head remained and then calmly pushed himself back in. Kiba was so tight, and they had very little lubrication, so he knew it had to be nearly unbearable for Kiba, so he tried ot contain himself and move at a slow rate but he wanted to pound the boy until he couldn't move anymore. 'Control yourself.'

"Shikamaru, faster, now." Kiba was holding onto Shikamaru's shoulders as the other was given the OK to go any pace he wanted. Kiba was fighting back tears as Shikamaru sped up considerably until he hit that same spot from before. He called out in pure pleasure, all pain being forgotten as the shadow ninja hit that bundle of nerves deep inside his body with every erratic thrust the boy made. They felt as if their bodies were on fire. Every nerve in their bodies were sending electric signals to every inch of their skin as they moved as one.

Shikamaru reached down and grabbed Kiba's shaft and began pumping it at the same speed he was thrusting. It wasn't long before Kiba came all over both their chests and Shikamaru filled him with his own seed.

They collapsed, side by side, panting from the ecstasy of their first orgasm together. Kiba reached over and grabbed hold of Shikamaru's hand. They looked at each other and smiled.

"You know, I think I love you." Shikamaru smiled.

"Yeah, same here, man." Kiba smiled and they fell asleep there under the moon, not caring that they were baring themselves to the world.


End file.
